


Je ne céderai pas

by Likia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Negotiation, Trans Character, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Après un rencard horrible, John s’imagine que la soirée ne peut pas empirer. Il se trompe.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Il y a toujours pire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I will not bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071420) by [Schattengestalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt). 



> Une traduction de [I will not bow ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071420/chapters/34941473), par Schattengestalt.
> 
> TW : transphobie.

John ouvrit la porte d’entrée du 221 aussi silencieusement que possible et entra à l’intérieur. Il jeta un regard anxieux vers la porte du 221A mais Mrs. Hudson ne fit pas d’apparition et John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il monta silencieusement les marches jusqu’à l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Sherlock avant que Mrs. Hudson ne soit alertée de sa présence. Il aimait leur propriétaire comme une mère – tout bien considéré, plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé sa propre mère – mais il ne serait pas capable de supporter ses questions inquiètes ce soir. Et elle se serait effectivement inquiétée si elle avait posé les yeux sur John. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu’il s’était passé quelque chose d’horrible. Les cheveux de John était en désordre, sa chemise était boutonnée de travers, sa ceinture avait disparu et son expression ressemblait à celle de quelqu’un qui aurait pris plusieurs coups de genoux dans le ventre. En tout cas, c’était comme ça que John se sentait tandis qu’il montait les escaliers.

S’il avait de le chance alors Sherlock serait déjà au lit ou bien tellement absorbé par une expérience qu’il ne remarquerait pas l’arrivée de John, ou du moins il n’y prêterait pas attention. John pouvait se passer de recevoir des déductions sur sa soirée désastreuse avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de se calmer les nerfs avec une bonne tasse de thé… ou encore mieux, avec une bouteille de whisky. N’importe quoi pour effacer le sentiment de mal absolu qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis son rendez-vous désastreux avec Jane.

_— Tu veux monter prendre un café ? demanda Jane avec un clin d’œil._

_John fit un petit rire et accepta d’un signe de tête._

_Ils étaient sortis ensemble quatre fois maintenant et bien que John ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir une relation sérieuse avec Jane car elle était trop superficielle pour lui, il ne pouvait pas se refuser une glorieuse et épuisante nuit de sexe quand on la lui offrait. La dernière fois qu’il avait couché avec quelqu’un datait d’il y a longtemps, et sa dernière fois avec une femme… John pensait qu’elle datait d’environ deux semaines avant le faux suicide de Sherlock. Donc cela faisait environ quatre ans depuis qu’il avait couché avec une femme et plus d’un an depuis qu’il avait couché avec un homme. Cette découverte lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils et il suivit Jane dans les escaliers jusqu’à son appartement. John ne pouvait pas se rappeler être resté si longtemps sans sexe par choix. Le temps passé en Afghanistan s’était déroulé bien différemment et à l’époque son abstinence forcée l’avait dérangé. Cette fois-ci il avait à peine accordé une pensée à l’absence de sexe._

_John soupira intérieurement pendant qu’il attendait que Jane trouve les clés dans son sac à main. Il pouvait excuser son intérêt déclinant pour le sexe par son âge ou… il pourrait être honnête avec lui-même et admettre qu’il n’en avait pas besoin quand il était avec Sherlock. Le sexe était certes toujours aussi génial, enfin la plupart du temps, mais ce n’était rien comparé à poursuivre des criminels aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Surtout quand John se trouvait être profondément amoureux du meilleur ami en question. La pire décision que son cœur avait jamais prise, étant donné que Sherlock ne retournait pas ses sentiments. Mais tout de même, ce qu’il avait dans la vie était suffisant. John aimait la vie qu’il menait désormais, et il se surprenait parfois même à imaginer Sherlock et lui en hommes âgés vivants à la campagne. Il était plus qu’heureux de pouvoir rester avec son meilleur ami pour toujours._

_Néanmoins, après que Sherlock lui avait fait une remarque cinglante de trop à propos de la vie privée non-existante de John, c’était avec joie qu’il avait dragué Jane dans un pub. C’était par pure défiance s’avoua John en culpabilisant, quand Jane réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et lui fit un clin d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Cela-dit, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de profiter d’une nuit avec une belle femme et de faire face à ses sentiments le lendemain, pas vrai ? John redressa les épaules et suivit Jane dans son appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui._

OOO

_— Retire ça ! Je veux te voir ! S’il te plait !_

_John sourit vers Jane qui était complètement nue devant son regard appréciateur, et il obéit. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu’un avait été si impatient de lui enlever ses vêtements. Quelqu’un qui… savait. Non pas que ses anciens partenaires, en particulier quand la relation était sérieuse, n’avaient pas voulu le voir nu. N’empêche qu’il ne souvenait pas qu’ils n’aient jamais voulu lui arracher ses vêtements à ce point._

_John jeta sa ceinture et s’assit pour enlever son pantalon et son caleçon avant de ramper vers Jane. Ses yeux balayaient le corps de John et il sentit l’excitation s’accumuler entre ses jambes quand elle se lécha les lèvres avec un désir évident._

_— Tu es tellement parfait, murmura-t-elle d’une voix rauque, et John grogna quand elle posa un doigt sur sa poitrine et le descendit jusqu’à son entrejambe, avant de caresser entre ses boucles._

_— Toi aussi, gémit John en rayonnant de surprise._

_C’était rare qu’un nouveau partenaire n’ait pas besoin de temps pour s’habituer à l’idée qu’un homme n’avait pas forcément un pénis, même si John les prévenait toujours avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses. L’enthousiasme de Jane était une surprise bienvenue. Plus que bienvenue._

_— Ça fait tellement longtemps, murmura-t-elle._

_John était sur le point de lui assurer que tout irait bien, quand elle continua :_

_— Tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas couché avec une femme. Ma famille est contre, mais avec toi… ils ne le remarqueraient pas, ce serait parfait. C’est dommage pour tes seins mais…_

_— Je suis un homme, dit John d’une voix éraillée en saisissant ses poignées pour la repousser. Je ne suis pas une femme. Je t’ai expliqué…_

_— Que tu vis comme un homme, oui._

_Jane leva les yeux au ciel et tendit de nouveau la main vers John qui dégringola du lit dans sa hâte de s’éloigner d’elle._

_— Ça ne me dérange pas. Si tout le monde pense que tu es un homme, ça nous facilitera la vie. Nous serons les seuls à connaître la vérité._

_— La vérité, objecta John en serrant les dents tandis qu’il se dépêchait de ramasser ses vêtements et de les enfiler aussi vite que possible. La vérité est que je suis un homme. Je ne fais pas semblant d’être un homme. Je suis un homme et ne pas avoir de pénis ne me rend pas moins homme._

_— Si._

_John ne regarda pas vers John tandis qu’il attrapait son portefeuille et ses clés posés sur la table de nuit, de peur qu’il ne la gifle._

_— Tu es une femme. Soit tu l’admets, soit tu fais une chirurgie, tu…_

_John n’entendit pas le reste de sa diatribe virulente car il s’enfuit de l’appartement, avant de héler un taxi pour retourner à Baker Street. Il réussit tout juste à garder ses émotions sous contrôle pendant le trajet jusqu’à la maison._

John inspira en frissonnant quand les mots de Jane résonnèrent dans son esprit avant qu’il ne puisse repousser le souvenir. Dans le passé il avait été confronté à des blagues cruelles, au rejet et à l’incompréhension, mais aucun de ses rencards n’avait atteint un niveau aussi catastrophique que celui-là. Soit ces hommes et ces femmes avaient accepté que John était transgenre, soit ils l’avaient rejeté immédiatement. Aucun d’entre eux… aucun d’entre eux n’avait insulté John alors qu’il était au lit avec eux. Et c’est ce qui rendait les mots de Jane bien plus cruels que les insultes des autres. Il s’était tenu nu et vulnérable devant ses yeux et elle l’avait réduit à ses organes génitaux. Comme s’il ne pouvait pas être un homme sans un pénis. Comme si sa vie entière, et toutes ses réalisations, n’avaient pas d’importance car… il lui manquait quelque chose. Et à vrai dire, ce n’était pas le cas. Non, John n’avait pas la sensation qu’il lui manquait quelque chose. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire ajuster ses organes génitaux, sinon il aurait trouvé un spécialiste il y a longtemps. Mais c’était quand même difficile d’ignorer les mots de Jane. Bien sûr, John savait qu’elle avait tort, mais le savoir ne l’aidait pas à se débarrasser de la nausée qui grimpait dans son estomac ou de la chair de poule qui l’envahissait quand il se rappelait ses paroles.

 _Ressaisis-toi, Watson_ , se dit John avec sévérité lorsqu’il remarqua le tremblement dans sa main gauche, levée vers la poignée de la porte. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock déduise à quel point la cruauté de Jane l’avait affecté car… John se détestait déjà pour cette faiblesse et il ne voulait pas que son ami s’en rende compte et que son estime de John diminue. Il prit sur lui et entra dans l’appartement, et il soupira de résignation quand il trouva son brillant colocataire affalé sur le canapé. C’était trop demandé que de pouvoir aller jusqu’à sa chambre en paix, pensa John amèrement quand il remarqua le regard analytique de Sherlock le balayer.

— Ton rendez-vous ne s’est pas bien passé.

John renifla devant l’euphémisme du siècle, mais un haussement d’épaules fut sa seule réponse. Peut-être que Sherlock comprendrait le message et le laisserait tranquille. John regarda son ami dont les yeux brillaient de curiosité, et il tua cet espoir dans l’œuf.

— Tu es allée chez elle. Tu as même enlevé tes vêtements, ce qui signifie que tu espérais avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, mais quelque chose est allé de travers.

Sherlock s’assit sur le canapé et plissa les yeux vers John avant de continuer :

— Tu étais pressé de t’éloigner d’elle. Tu as même oublié ta ceinture, donc qu…

— Sherlock, laisse tomber !

John, qui était en route vers les escaliers, lança un regard noir à Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas passer en revue chaque moment de sa soirée désastreuse. Tout ce qu’il voulait était qu’on le laisse tranquille pour qu’il puisse lécher ses plaies. Il fut cependant très surpris quand Sherlock se rallongea en soufflant d’irritation et arrêta ses déductions. John avait peine à croire en sa chance… jusqu’à ce que Sherlock juge nécessaire d’ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

— Si je n’ai pas le droit d’échapper à l’ennui alors tu peux au moins faire le thé.

John s’arrêta, le pied gauche posé sur la première marche des escaliers, et fronça les sourcils vers Sherlock, qui s’assit à nouveau.

— Pardon, mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire du thé ? Tu es parfaitement capable de le préparer tout seul… mais maintenant que j’y pense, je ne t’ai jamais vu le faire.

— C’est parce que c’est ton devoir, dit Sherlock sur un ton trainant avant de se rallonger sur le canapé. Tout comme faire les courses et nettoyer l’appartement. Je pourrais le faire, mais puisque tu es là…

— Ne me traite pas comme une femme au foyer !

John tira une satisfaction sinistre devant la vision de Sherlock manquant de tomber du canapé à cause de son coup de gueule. Pendant des années il avait cru que Sherlock se fichait que John soit transgenre car il ne l’avait jamais mentionné, pas une seule fois. Il s’était laissé bercé par l’illusion que Sherlock l’acceptait comme il était et appréciait son aide en tant que médecin, soldat et ami, mais… De toute évidence, Sherlock ne l’acceptait pas comme un homme si dans sa tête il réduisait John à une femme au foyer.

John ne s’accorda pas un instant pour relever les lacunes dans sa logique, et il se retourna et c’est presque en criant qu’il dit à son meilleur ami abasourdi :

— Je n’y peux rien si tu es un connard sexiste qui pense que les femmes devraient faire toutes les tâches ménagères, mais pour information : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Femme !

John partit en trombe vers sa chambre en ignorant les protestations désorientées de Sherlock, et claqua la porte et la verrouilla – juste pour être sûr – avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de cacher son visage dans l’oreiller tandis que des larmes de colère coulaient le long de ses joues.

OOO

— John ! dit Sherlock en levant la tête en direction des escaliers après que le déclic du verrou se fit entendre dans l’appartement.

Le désespoir et la confusion teintèrent le nom de son ami mais Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de cacher l’un ou l’autre sentiment. John ne l’entendait pas de toute façon, et puis Sherlock était complètement pris au dépourvu. La réaction de son ami avait été absolument inattendue et, du point de vue de Sherlock, était parfaitement illogique. Il pouvait généralement prédire quelles actions, quelles insultes mettraient John en colère mais cette fois-ci Sherlock n’essayait pas de l’énerver. Bien au contraire, il avait gardé ses déductions pour lui-même ; il avait fait un effort pour respecter le souhait de John. Demander à John de leur préparer du thé n’avait probablement pas été son idée la plus brillante mais tout de même… Sherlock avait seulement souhaité que son ami s’assoit un moment à côté de lui et se détende. Bien entendu, cette offre se serait mieux passée si Sherlock avait préparé le thé lui-même mais… il ne faisait jamais le thé. D’habitude John ne s’en formalisait pas mais… quelque chose était différent cette fois-ci.

Sherlock soupira et se rallongea sur le canapé, puis il joignit les mains sous le menton et se mit à fixer le plafond. Il détestait les moments où il ne comprenait pas son meilleur ami. Que John soit si imprévisible était en général amusant à condition que Sherlock puisse au moins cerner une certaine logique derrière ses actions, mais cette fois…

Un bruit étouffé retentit à l’étage et Sherlock dut se forcer à rester immobile sur le canapé plutôt que d’aller voir comment se portait John. Il reconnaissait ces bruits. Des cris de détresse et des hurlements qui provenaient de la chambre de John à chaque fois qu’il s’était réveillé au milieu d’un de ses plus violents cauchemars. Cependant cette fois-ci la détresse de John n’était pas causée par son subconscient mais par les événements de cette soirée en particulier et Sherlock craignait qu’il ne soit en partie à blâmer pour l’état d’esprit de John. Et ceci après que Sherlock s’était juré qu’il ne causerait plus jamais de peine à son ami. Pas après le chagrin que John avait traversé quand Sherlock avait simulé son propre suicide. Il s’était même préparé à laisser la place à n’importe quelle partenaire avec qui John pourrait choisir de passer sa vie, mais comme son ami semblait plus qu’heureux de rester avec lui…

Sherlock secoua la tête pour chasser l’espoir qui naquit à l’idée qu’il pourrait être suffisant pour John. Il n’avait jamais rien fait qui indiquait qu’il ressentait pour Sherlock des sentiments plus profonds que de l’amitié. De plus ce dernier rencard prouvait que John n’était pas complètement satisfait de sa vie avec Sherlock ; le sexe lui manquait sans aucun doute, ce qui… ramenait Sherlock au point de départ.

 _Concentre-toi sur les faits_ , se dit Sherlock tout en se débattant avec l’émotion qui menaçait d’embrouiller son esprit. _Que sais-tu de la soirée de John ?_ Il avait un rendez-vous avec une femme ; le quatrième jusqu’à présent, mais rien de sérieux de la part de John. Le rendez-vous s’était bien passé jusqu’à ce qu’ils aillent chez elle : du sexe était au menu mais quelque chose avait mal tourné.

Sherlock se pinça les ailes du nez et tenta de comprendre ce qui avait fait fuir John. Pas l’apparence de la femme ; John ne réagirait pas de cette manière même si elle avait caché un horrible secret sous ses vêtements. Non, ce n’était pas ça. Donc peut-être… _« Quand John ressent-il le besoin de s’éloigner de quelqu’un ? »_ retentit la voix agaçante de son frère dans l’esprit de Sherlock.

— Quand il est en colère ou blessé, et a peur que son mauvais caractère ne l’emporte s’il ne s’enfuit pas.

Les mots étaient bien trop bruyants dans l’appartement silencieux, mais ils étaient logiques. Donc la femme avait blessé John, verbalement vu qu’il n’y avait pas de preuve de blessure physique, et John était bouleversé par ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Mais que pouvait dire une femme aussi stupide et sans intérêt pour que John en soit si bouleversé ?

_— Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Femme !_

Les mots traversèrent l’esprit de Sherlock et il fronça légèrement les sourcils devant leur apparente importance même s’ils ne faisaient que déclarer une évidence. John n’était pas une femme. Évidemment, mais… son rencard était une lesbienne jamais sortie du placard ; Sherlock l’avait déduit quand il avait suivi John lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Alors, avait-elle demandé à John d’agir comme une femme dans le cadre d’un jeu de rôle ? L’idée semblait proche de la vérité mais pas encore tout à faire exacte.

_« Tu devrais peut-être te demander pourquoi une femme avec de telles préférences voudrait sortir avec ce cher Docteur ? »_

Sherlock grogna à la manifestation de son frère dans son esprit mais il suivit son conseil. La femme savait qu’elle était homosexuelle mais elle avait trop peur de décevoir sa famille pour sortir avec une autre femme. D’après les informations que Sherlock avait recueillies elle n’avait pas de relations sexuelles avec des hommes, elle sortait avec eux uniquement pour éviter les soupçons. Alors pourquoi irait-elle jusqu’à ramener John chez elle ? Est-ce qu’elle voulait voir comment c’était avec un homme ? Non, Sherlock secoua la tête à cette idée. Si c’était ce qui s’était passé et qu’elle avait paniqué durant l’acte, John ne l’aurait pas pris personnellement. Il serait resté pour la réconforter et lui aurait probablement raconté des histoires à propos de sa sœur.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Plus il y pensait, moins cette histoire avait de sens. John rentrant à la maison et accusant Sherlock de le traiter comme une femme et insistant qu’il n’en est pas une après qu’une lesbienne lui avait demandé de coucher avec lui et ce faisant avait blessé ses sentiments… Oh !

Sherlock s’assit en poussant un cri de surprise quand les pièces du puzzle tombèrent enfin en place. _« Tu en as mis du temps, presque cinq ans »_ , moqua la voix de son frère mais Sherlock l’ignora et chercha dans son Palace Mental d’autres preuves qui supporteraient son hypothèse. Elles étaient faciles à trouver une fois qu’il savait où chercher. De minuscules fragments de son quotidien avec John, qui s’additionnaient en une image bien plus grande et qui expliquaient le comportement récent de John.

 _« Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ?_ rit Mycroft de derrière son bureau dans son Palace Mental, et Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Ça n’avait aucune importance pour moi… et c’est encore le cas, dit-il à la pièce vide avant de se lever du canapé pour convaincre John de cet avis.

OOO

Il y avait quelqu’un dans sa chambre. Les yeux de John s’ouvrirent brusquement quand tous ses sens se réveillèrent simultanément. Il essaya de garder sa respiration régulière afin de faire croire à l’intrus qu’il était en sécurité.

— Je sais que tu es réveillé, John. C’est plutôt évident au vu du changement dans ta respiration… pour moi en tout cas.

— Sherlock, gémit John, agacé que son sommeil soit une nouvelle fois interrompu par le génie cinglé.

Il était sur le point de se détendre et d’exiger que Sherlock sorte immédiatement, quand les souvenirs d’il y a quelques heures lui revinrent d’un coup en mémoire et son corps tout entier se raidit. La colère, la douleur et l’embarras se livraient une bataille dans son esprit, pendant que Sherlock se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux, puis il s’assit sur le rebord du lit de John. Une partie de la colère disparut quand Sherlock resta silencieux au lieu d’asticoter John pour qu’il parle. John se repassa le déroulement exact de la soirée, et la douleur et l’embarras étaient toujours présentes à parts égales. De la douleur face aux paroles de Jane et au comportement de Sherlock envers lui, et de l’embarras pour avoir réagi de manière excessive alors que Sherlock ne l’avait pas traité différemment de l’ordinaire. Mais c’était tout le problème, songea John. Sherlock s’était toujours attendu à ce que John fasse toutes les tâches ménagères. Non pas que ça l’avait dérangé par le passé. Enfin, il n’était pas plus dérangé que quiconque devant frotter le sol pour enlever les restes d’un foie explosé. Mais désormais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si Sherlock l’aurait traité de la même manière si…

La voix de Sherlock brisa le silence :

— Avant de tirer des conclusions stupides, tu ferais mieux de me parler.

John soupira d’agacement.

— Parce que tu es le seul qui arrive aux bonnes conclusions ?!

Ah, la colère était de retour, du moins en partie. C’était une bonne chose. John pouvait mieux gérer la colère que toute autre émotion qui envahissait son esprit.

— Non.

Sherlock eut le culot de rester imperturbable quand il croisa les yeux de John dans le crépuscule de la pièce, qui n’était illuminée que par un réverbère.

— Mais tu n’as pas toutes les informations, continua Sherlock, et tu n’arriveras qu’à la mauvaise conclusion, encore une fois.

— Et dis-moi, le génie, quelles conclusions étaient si erronées pour que tu fasses irruption dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit juste pour me convaincre de ta supériorité ?

Sherlock tressaillit visiblement devant la voix pleine de colère de John, mais il resta là où il était et sa voix fut aussi calme et professionnelle que d’habitude :

— Tu m’as accusé de te traiter comme une femme. Ce n’est pas vrai. D’une part, je ne traite pas les femmes très différemment des hommes… du moins pas de la manière que tu entendais. Je ne pense pas que les femmes doivent rester à la maison et s’occuper des enfants ou je ne sais quelle ineptie dont tu parlais.

— Et Molly alors ?

John s’assit contre la tête de lit et regarda Sherlock froidement.

— Tu flirtes avec elle et ensuite tu t’attends à ce qu’elle exécute tes ordres sans se poser de questions.

 _Et c’est exactement comme ça que tu me traites_ , pensa John sans l’exprimer à voix haute. Et voilà encore une preuve de la manière dont, de toute évidence, Sherlock le percevait. Il eut la chair de poule.

— Je flirte avec les témoins des deux sexes si je pense que j’obtiendrai le résultat désiré. Et depuis quand est-ce que j’explique aux gens pourquoi ils doivent faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Cette question arracha un rire aux lèvres de John.

— Tu me le dis… parfois.

Même dans la pénombre de la pièce, John put voir les traits de Sherlock s’adoucir quand il acquiesça.

— Oui, parce que tu es mon ami… mon meilleur ami. C’est pourquoi… notre amitié n’est pas un jeu pour moi et je… je m’excuse si tu as l’impression que je n’apprécie pas tes efforts pour garder l’appartement habitable. On pourrait payer quelqu’un pour faire le ménage si tu penses…

— Non, attends.

John cligna des yeux de surprise quand Sherlock obéit à cet ordre en fermant la bouche immédiatement. Habituellement il était impossible d’interrompre Sherlock au milieu d’une phrase mais s’il était disposé à écouter John pour une fois, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. John passa des doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux pendant qu’il mettait des mots sur ses pensées.

— Je comprends ce que tu essayes de me dire mais, dit John avant de se mordre la lèvre et de baisser le regard vers les couvertures. Les tâches ménagères ne sont pas vraiment le sujet. Je ne sais plus trop comment tu me vois désormais.

John n’osait pas rencontrer le regard de Sherlock et attendit la réponse en retenant son souffle. Son ami était toujours d’une honnêteté brutale et John ne savait pas s’il pouvait y faire face dans l’état où il était. Pas après les insultes de Jane et les sables mouvants d’émotions où il s’était empêtré ces dernières heures. Si Sherlock lui disait qu’il avait seulement toléré John tout ce temps mais qu’il ne l’avait jamais accepté en tant qu’homme alors… John ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait. Il se déchainerait de colère, sans doute… avant s’effondrer sur son lit.

Cette vision porta à ses lèvres un sourire morose. Il avait rompu les liens avec sa famille dès qu’il avait eu l’âge de déménager et depuis il s’était battu pour en arriver où il était. Il avait perdu des amis quand il leur avait dit qu’il était transgenre. Il s’était battu avec son assurance maladie pour couvrir les frais de sa mastectomie. Il avait rencontré trois endocrinologues avant d’en trouver un qui n’avait pas condamné sa démarche et son existence. Quand sa vie entière lui parut impossible à supporter il passa des nuits entières à pleurer jusqu’à tomber endormi. Puis vint… l’armée. Un endroit où John avait été – défiant ainsi ce que la plupart des gens lui avaient dit – complètement accepté pour la première fois de sa vie. Naturellement, les autres n’avaient pas tous su que John était transgenre, mais ses commandants étaient au courant car l’information était dans son dossier après tout, et ils l’avaient traité comme ils traitaient les autres hommes. Ils n’avaient pas proposé de le séparer de ses camarades ou toute autre fadaise. L’armée avait même payé les hormones de John. Tout avait été parfait dans sa vie pour une fois, et puis un jour… une balle avait réduit cette joie en miettes. Il s’était retrouvé seul une fois de plus, mais avec en plus l’amère sensation d’être inutile. Jusqu’à ce que Sherlock débarque dans sa vie. L’homme le plus brillant que John n’avait jamais rencontré. Il avait déduit la vie entière de John et pourtant il n’avait jamais mentionné le fait que John était transgenre. Au début il pensait que c’était trop beau pour être vrai. Quelqu’un qui ne posait pas de questions mais l’acceptait et le traitait comme l’homme qu’il était. Ce serait une cruelle ironie du sort si l’homme qui avait donné à John une nouvelle raison de vivre serait aussi celui qui le briserait. Alors qu’il avait enduré toutes les difficultés que la vie avait mises en travers de son chemin. John n’arrivait pas imaginer comment il pourrait survivre à un tel malheur. Il ne savait pas s’il voulait y survivre.

— Tu es, dit Sherlock lentement et John empoigna les couvertures pour cacher le tremblement dans ses mains. Mon blogueur et mon collègue, mon médecin et avant toute chose mon ami. L’homme le plus brave, le plus sage et le plus patient que je n’ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer.

John releva brusquement la tête en entendant ces derniers mots mais lorsque les yeux scrutateurs de John rencontrèrent ceux de Sherlock, ils n’y virent aucune moquerie. De mémoire, John n’avait jamais vu les yeux de Sherlock être aussi démonstratifs, et ils ne montraient rien d’autre que de l’honnêteté et une profonde compréhension. John inspira profondément et força son cœur galopant à ralentir. Il s’autorisa à croire que Sherlock l’avait toujours vu pour qui il était. Avec cette réalisation vinrent des regrets, et John baissa la tête et une rougeur lui monta aux joues.

— Je suis désolé d’avoir été aussi con. Je n’aurais pas dû douter de toi juste parce que Jane…

— Est une connasse transphobe qui ne comprends pas que les autres doivent se battre pour vivre la vie qu’ils désirent mener car elle a trop peur pour se battre !

La bouche de John s’ouvrit par réflexe pour défendre son dernier rencard car il n’avait jamais laissé ses amis insulter quelqu’un avec qui il était sorti, mais il la referma aussitôt quand il admit à quel point les déductions de Sherlock étaient correctes. De toute façon il n’avait pas de raison de défendre une femme qui l’avait insulté plus que n’importe qui au monde.

— Donc tu as déduit pourquoi j’étais… en colère ?

John pria un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que Sherlock ne fasse pas remarquer qu’il avait été bien au-delà de la colère. Il n’avait pas envie de revivre cette partie de la soirée ou de se rappeler en trop de détails sa réaction exagérée quand Sherlock s’était simplement comporté… comme Sherlock. Soit son ami savait désormais lire dans les pensées – ce qui restait une possibilité, connaissant Sherlock – ou bien il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de discuter des émotions que John avait manifestées, ce qui était encore plus probable, car Sherlock sauta directement au cœur du sujet :

— Après que je me suis rendu compte que tu es transgenre c’était plutôt facile de…

— Attends un instant ! s’exclama John en levant une main.

Il se repassa les paroles de Sherlock dans sa tête. Ce n’était pas possible qu’il ait entendu correctement, si ? Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que Sherlock vienne seulement de découvrir que John était transgenre, pas vrai ?

— Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas…

La légère rougeur qui colora les joues pales de Sherlock prouva, contre toute attente, que les soupçons de John étaient corrects. Son ami ne rougissait pas en général, même quand il mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Les rares fois où il avait été témoin d’une légère rougeur s’étirant sur les traits de Sherlock, c’était soit car John avait félicité Sherlock après une déduction particulièrement brillante, soit quand son ami avait été obligé d’admettre qu’il n’avait pas remarqué un détail important. Comme à chaque fois, John était fasciné par la manière dont la couleur mettait en valeur les pommettes de Sherlock et lui donnait un air encore plus surnaturel que d’habitude. Si seulement il pouvait suivre de ses doigts les lignes du visage de Sherlock et poursuivre ce rougissement jusqu’à ce que… Mais non, il devait se concentrer sur un sujet plus important que ses fantasmes stupides.

— Comment c’est possible que tu ne… ?

— Parce que ce n’était pas important, s’exclama Sherlock.

Si John n’avait pas été habitué à voir Sherlock se mettre sur la défensive quand il avait fait une erreur, il aurait été offensé par son intonation. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil inquisiteur et d’attendre.

— J’ai remarqué toutes les choses importantes immédiatement. Tu es loyal, un bon tireur et un excellent médecin. Tu as mauvais caractère et tu adores foncer tête baissée dans les situations dangereuses. Naturellement j’en ai appris plus depuis que nous vivons ensemble mais… Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de questionner le fait le plus évident.

— Qui est ? demanda John quand Sherlock hésita à continuer son petit discours.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sherlock quand il répondit doucement :

— Tu es un homme. C’est évident, donc pourquoi est-ce que j’irais examiner de plus près ton identité ?

Sherlock secoua la tête et continua pendant que John ne pouvait que fixer son ami, ébahi.

— Ce n’était pas nécessaire et même maintenant que je suis au courant, ce n’est… Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui était écrit sur ton acte de naissance est important. Bien sûr, continua Sherlock avant que John ne puisse l’interrompre. C’est important pour toi. À présent je peux voir que ce n’a pas été facile pour toi de devenir qui tu es mais… Tu es John maintenant. Et tu es mon ami… Mon meilleur ami.

John ravala des larmes humiliantes qui menaçaient de s’échapper à cause de la déclaration honnête et sincère de Sherlock. De mémoire, personne n’avait jamais réagit comme ça après avoir découvert qu’il était transgenre. Même Mike qui ne l’avait jamais jugé avait eu besoin d’un peu de temps pour comprendre le concept en lui-même. Ceci dit John ne devrait pas être surpris que Sherlock réagissait comme personne ne l’avait fait auparavant. Il était Sherlock après tout. Unique et brillant. L’homme dont John était tombé amoureux il y a des années, et peut-être qu’il y avait une chance que son ami retourne ses sentiments finalement.

John ignora la partie de son cerveau qui lui conseillait d’y aller doucement, et il se précipita pour s’agenouiller devant Sherlock avant de se pencher vers lui. La pression de ces lèvres sur les siennes était comme la première goutte d’eau après une journée passée à patrouiller en Afghanistan. John savoura la sensation des lèvres charnues de Sherlock contre les siennes et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand Sherlock retourna le baiser timidement. Les yeux de John se fermèrent d’eux même et il leva une main pour la placer dans les boucles emmêlées de Sherlock, puis passa l’autre autour de sa taille quand il approfondit le baiser. Tout du moins était-ce son intention de l’approfondir, quand Sherlock détourna la tête et retira les mains de John de son corps.

— Que… commença John mais le désespoir qu’il vit dans les yeux de Sherlock l’arrêta.

— Je ne peux pas, John, chuchota Sherlock avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis désolé.

John eut l’impression de se prendre un seau d’eau glacé sur la tête. Il se mit à trembler et une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que contrairement à ce qu’il avait espéré Sherlock n’était peut-être pas si différent des autres.

OOO

Ça ne s’était pas passé comme prévu. Sherlock résista au désir de lever la main pour toucher ses lèvres qui le picotaient, pour toucher l’endroit où les lèvres de John s’étaient posées il y a tout juste quelques secondes. Il aurait l’air pathétique, et Sherlock ne voulait pas paraître autrement que calme et posé quand il aurait La Discussion avec John. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une imitation acerbe d’un sourire quand il se rappela à combien de personnes il avait expliqué ce sujet en particulier et combien de personnes l’avaient ensuite rejeté. Ces deux nombres étaient identiques, bien que le rejet n’avait pas toujours eu lieu juste après. Quelques uns de ses anciens… _intérêts romantiques_ avaient tenté de rester avec Sherlock après La Discussion. Peu importe qu’ils ne tenaient jamais plus de deux semaines avant de réaliser qu’ils ne pourraient pas changer Sherlock et que celui-ci ne pourrait jamais retourner leur intérêt. Bien entendu ils avaient rejeté sur Sherlock la responsabilité de l’échec de leur relation. Et nul besoin de mentionner qu’il était toujours impossible de rester amis par la suite, surtout quand ils insinuaient que Sherlock devrait voir un thérapeute.

Un soupir de doute s’échappa des lèvres de Sherlock quand il lança un regard vers John, qui ressemblait à quelqu’un qu’on venait de frapper dans l’estomac. C’était compréhensible après que Sherlock avait interrompu leur baiser de cette manière, mais il n’avait pas trouvé d’autre solution qui n’aurait pas empiré la situation. S’embrasser sur la bouche convenait à Sherlock, mais même Anderson aurait pu déduire que John ne voulait pas s’arrêter aux baisers. Non, ses intentions avaient été claires et même si Sherlock aimait son ami et voulait lui faire plaisir, il y avait des choses qu’il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire. Et ils avaient besoin d’en parler _avant_ que leur relation, quelle qu’elle soit, ne progresse plus avant.

— Est-ce que tu vas me dire que c’est ma faute ?

Sherlock leva brusquement la tête lorsqu’il entendit l’amertume et la colère dans la voix de John.

— Que tu m’aimes vraiment bien et que hier encore tu pouvais imaginer quelque chose entre nous. Mais que maintenant que tu as compris que je suis transgenre, c’est hors de question.

— John, commença Sherlock mais John ignora l’interruption.

— Tu as probablement déduit à quoi mon corps ressemble. Est-ce que cette idée te dégoûte ? Est-ce que tu es seulement intéressé par les hommes qui ont une queue ? C’est pour ça que tu ne supportes pas l’idée de m’embrasser ?

Des yeux bleus sondèrent les siens et Sherlock détourna les yeux vers le mur au-dessus de John pendant qu’il essayait de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à la colère irrationnelle de son ami. Nul doute que certains des rancards de John avaient réagi de cette manière quand ils avaient appris qu’il était transgenre, mais Sherlock pensait quand même que c’était injuste de la part de John de diriger toute sa colère vers lui. Son dernier rancard était certainement en partie responsable de l’humeur terrible de John. Néanmoins Sherlock ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait endurer ce genre d’abus verbal alors qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal.

— Même si c’était le cas, il n’y aurait rien de mal à ça, nota Sherlock avant d'accélérer le débit de ses paroles pour que John n’ait pas le temps de reprendre sa tirade. La sexualité est fluide et tout le monde a des préférences en matière de partenaires. Tant qu’ils n’agissent pas comme des enfoirés et traitent les autres avec respect, c’est plutôt injuste de les juger pour ça.

— Bien sûr, mais ce n’est pas injuste de me juger parce que je suis trans ?!

Sherlock soupira, tout à coup fatigué. Il aurait sans doute été plus sage d’attendre le lendemain matin pour parler à John. Au moins le mauvais caractère de son ami aurait eu le temps de refroidir et il ne serait plus autant affecté par les insultes de son rencard. _« Mais il ne t’aurait peut-être pas embrassé en plein jour »_ , remarqua Mycroft joyeusement et Sherlock dut admettre qu’il avait raison. Il était sur un petit nuage car John l’avait embrassé, ce qui signifiait que les sentiments qu’il avait pour son meilleur ami était réciproques mais… il redoutait cette discussion vitale. _« Et c’est pour ça que tu tergiverses. Viens en aux faits, mon cher frère. »_ Une fois encore, au grand regret de Sherlock, Mycroft avait raison. S’il tournait autour du pot plus longtemps, John s’énerverait encore plus et Sherlock perdrait toute chance d'obtenir la relation qu’il voulait avec son ami.

— Non, ce n’est pas juste de te juger pour ça, commença Sherlock avant d’hésiter puis de se jeter à l’eau tête la première. Je t’ai dit que ça ne change rien pour moi que tu sois transgenre et c’est vrai. Je…

— J’entends venir un _mais_ , se moqua John avec rancœur.

Sherlock serra les dents pour s’efforcer de ne pas crier à John de fermer sa gueule et de l’écouter. C’était déjà bien assez difficile sans devoir surveiller chacun de ses mots.

— Je veux être ton partenaire, ou ton petit-ami, ou ce que tu veux, et j’aime beaucoup t’embrasser mais… Je suis asexuel.

Les mots s’étaient rués hors de la bouche de Sherlock avant qu’il ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. La balle était maintenant dans le camp de John.

— C’est ça… asexuel.

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra devant la voix moqueuse de John et le reniflement qui accompagna ses paroles méprisantes. Il savait pourquoi il n’avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec son ami, malgré les sentiments qu’il avait pour lui. Par peur que John ne le rejette, comme tout le monde avant lui. Et maintenant que c’était arrivé, la douleur était encore pire que ce que Sherlock avait imaginé. L’air brûla sa gorge quand il prit une inspiration tremblante pour se préparer à ce que John lui enverrait à la figure.

— C’est une excellente excuse pour ne pas coucher avec moi. Je dois admettre que je ne l’avais pas encore entendu, celle-là. Est-ce que tu viens juste d’y penser ?

Ces mots blessèrent Sherlock tel un couteau coupant ses chairs, et il s'agrippa au tissu de son pantalon. Une part de lui savait que John n’était pas rationnel et qu’il se défoulait sur Sherlock afin de se protéger, mais cela ne diminuait pas la douleur de ses accusations.

— Non, je suis asexuel et je n’ai jamais été quoi que ce soit d’autre, s’efforça de dire Sherlock bien qu’il sentait que plus d'explications étaient une perte de temps. J’ai interrompu notre baiser parce que je ne voulais pas que la situation dérape. Je voulais d’abord t’en parler et m’assurer que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’ondes.

— C’est ça, dit John avec un rire amer qui blessa Sherlock plus profondément que le fouet de son tortionnaire en Serbie. Comme ça tu peux être avec moi, mais sans être obligé de me voir nu.

Sherlock ferma les yeux pendant un instant pour rassembler ses forces et se leva du lit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de John pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion et il laissa la douleur et la déception passer dans son regard.

— Cette discussion n’était pas à propos de toi, John. On parlait de moi : de mes préférences et de mes sentiments. J’avais espéré qu’elle se passerait différemment.

John ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour l’attaquer encore une fois, mais Sherlock était hors de la chambre avant qu’un seul mot ne puisse passer ses lèvres. Il se hâta de descendre les escaliers jusqu’au salon. Il s’arrêta juste le temps d’attraper son manteau et son porte-feuille avant de s’enfuir de l’appartement. Sherlock avança dans la rue sans savoir où il allait. Il était seulement conscient de la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine et du fait qu’il avait besoin de quelque chose, de n’importe quoi, qui réduirait la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saviez-vous que Sherlock ne fait pas de la déduction mais de l’induction ?


	2. Au petit jour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction est légèrement différente de l’original car les scènes de sexe graphiques (pas entre Sherlock et John) du chapitre 2 sont ici résumées. L’histoire est la même.

— Merde !

John donna un coup de poing dans le mur et enregistra à peine la douleur de l’impact. Il avait merdé, et merdé royalement en plus. Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait regarder à nouveau Sherlock dans les yeux après ce qu’il lui avait dit ? Alors qu’il savait qu’il était la cause de la souffrance qu’il y avait vue ?

— Tu es un putain d’enfoiré, Watson, jura-t-il dans la pièce vide avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, misérable et en colère contre lui-même.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se calmer et réaliser à quel point les choses s’étaient mal passées. Il s’était moqué de la sexualité de son meilleur ami alors que Sherlock avait de toute évidence eut beaucoup de difficulté à en parler. Certes, ce n’était que rétrospectivement que les difficultés de Sherlock lui avaient paru évidentes mais ce n’était pas une excuse. Et son rancard abominable ne lui donnait pas non plus le droit d’insulter son ami si cruellement.

— Seigneur, jura doucement John avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Il aurait dû être heureux que Sherlock ne l’avait pas immédiatement rejeté : il avait retourné le baiser après tout. Au lieu de cela, John s’était emporté contre son ami de la pire façon possible… alors qu’il essayait de partager une part importante de lui-même avec John. Il s’était comporté de cette manière alors que John savait par expérience ce qu’on ressentait quand on s’entendait dire qu’une part essentielle de soi-même était _mauvaise_. Il s’était abaissé au niveau de tous les transphobes stupides qui avaient jamais croisé son chemin.

John laissa échapper un rire amer devant cette prise de conscience. Il résonna dans la pièce vide. Il avait trahi la confiance de Sherlock de la pire façon possible, et seulement car… il avait eu peur et avait manqué de confiance en lui. Peur que sa transidentité et son corps ne se mettent en travers de lui et de l’homme qu’il aimait. Manqué de confiance en lui car les mots de Jane résonnaient encore dans son esprit à ce moment-là. Mais bon sang, il aurait quand même dû faire preuve d’un meilleur jugement. Peu importait son état d’esprit, John aurait dû se rendre compte que Sherlock avait parlé de sa sexualité avec sérieux. Il avait toujours été fier de pouvoir lire son ami comme personne d’autre ne le pouvait, et pourtant, John l’avait laissé tomber. Et ce alors qu’il suspectait déjà que Sherlock n’était pas intéressé par le sexe. John n’aurait pas dû être surpris. En temps normal il n’aurait pas réagi si maladroitement, mais ce soir…

John secoua la tête. Son esprit tournait en rond et ne le mènerait nulle part s’il continuait à se reprocher les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à faire pour tenter de réparer les dégâts.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva au moment où la porte du rez-de-chaussé s’ouvrit, et après une seconde il entendit des pas monter les escaliers. Il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut la démarche de Sherlock car il n’avait pas réalisé que son ami était sorti, et il se précipita dans le salon.

John le sentit dès qu’il entra dans le salon : de la fumée. De la fumée de cigarette fraîche qui s’accrochait à son ami comme un signal d’alarme clignotant. John déglutit difficilement et alluma la lumière tandis que divers scénarios traversaient son esprit. Le plus probable était que Sherlock s’était drogué avant de fumer un paquet entier de cigarettes. John détestait l’idée même que son ami avait peut-être rechuté et que c’était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait tellement blessé Sherlock que celui-ci avait ressenti le besoin de…

La voix de Sherlock interrompit les divagations de John :

— Je n’ai pas pris de drogue.

John se força à lever les yeux et à croiser le regard fatigué de Sherlock. En effet, ses pupilles semblaient avoir une réaction normale à la lumière. Du moins, d’après ce qu’il pouvait voir de là où il se tenait. Son rapide examen ne passa pas inaperçu et les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.

— J’étais tenté mais j’ai opté pour une cigarette à la place.

— À l’odeur, tu en as fumées plus qu’une, rétorqua John avant de refermer sa grande bouche.

Même si se disputer avec Sherlock à propos de sa consommation de tabac lui paraissait naturel, il n’avait pas le droit de le critiquer. Si John ne s’était pas comporté comme un enfoiré, Sherlock n’aurait pas ressenti le besoin de fumer. De toute façon, John n’était pas sorti de sa chambre pour faire un discours sur les effets nocifs du tabac. Il prit sur lui et se lança.

— Je dois te demander pardon.

L’expression de Sherlock ne trahit pas ses sentiments, et il s’assit dans son fauteuil et regarda John froidement.

— Pour avoir cru que j’avais rechuté ou pour avoir critiqué la drogue, une drogue légale, que j’ai choisie ? Dans le premier cas, tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser. Je ne savais pas quelle décision je prendrai jusqu’à ce que je tienne un paquet de cigarettes dans les mains.

John serra les poings. Évidemment que Sherlock n’allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il le ferait, après tout ce que John lui avait balancé ? John devrait être content que Sherlock acceptait encore de lui parler. Bon sang, il devrait probablement remercier une déité imaginaire que Sherlock était revenu chez eux au lieu de s’évanouir dans ce labyrinthe qu’étaient les rues de Londres.

— Je m’excuse pour la manière dont je t’ai traité quand tu m’as dit que tu es asexuel. Ma réaction était inappropriée.

Sherlock releva légèrement les lèvres en un sourire factice.

— Oui, je suis d’accord. Ridiculiser ma sexualité était plus qu’inappropriée, bien que j’ai survécu à des réactions pires que celle-là.

N’importe qui à part lui serait tombé dans le panneau devant le comportement froid et indifférent de Sherlock, mais John remarqua les épaules tendues de son ami et une légère intonation de résignation dans sa voix. Il avala difficilement quand il réalisa que c’était de sa faute. Qu’il avait réduit Sherlock à cet état et que c’était à lui de réparer les dégâts qu’il avait causés… si c’était encore possible.

— Je vais faire du thé.

Son annonce fut reçue par un rire amer et il se hâta vers la cuisine.

— Du thé, c’est là ta réponse à tout, John ? Est-ce que tu as aussi fait du thé quand…

La phrase s’interrompit brusquement, et John jeta un regard depuis l’entrée de la cuisine pour voir que Sherlock avait posé une main sur sa bouche. Cette vision aurait été amusante si John n’avait pas pu deviner ce que Sherlock était probablement sur le point de dire.

— Vas-y, exhorta-t-il après avoir démarré la bouilloire. Dis-le ! Demande-moi si faire du thé m’a aidé quand ma famille a refusé d’utiliser mon nom et les bons pronoms, les bons accords ! Déduis si j’ai fait du thé quand j’avais envie de pleurer parce que mon premier petit-ami m’a dit qu’il voulait présenter sa _copine_ à ses parents.

John claqua les tasses sur le plan de travail. Ces souvenirs le faisaient souffrir, mais il avait l’impression qu’il méritait de les revivre après tout ce qu’il avait jeté à la tête de Sherlock.

— Je ne le ferai pas, répondit Sherlock quand John revint avec deux tasses fumantes et lui en donna une avant de s’assoir dans son fauteuil. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de te rendre misérable.

John rit sans humour et regarda Sherlock prendre une gorgée de son thé.

— Tu as parfaitement le droit de te venger. Ce que j’ai dit… non seulement c’était mal, mais en plus ce n’est pas ce que je pense de… l’asexualité. J’étais juste…

— Blessé et en manque de confiance en toi à cause de l’incident avec ton dernier rancard. Je le sais bien, mais ça ne rend pas tes insultes moins blessantes.

John faillit renverser son thé et resta bouche bée devant Sherlock. Non pas car il avait correctement déduit les motivations derrière son comportement épouvantable, mais parce que… Sherlock n’était normalement pas si expressif. John n’avait jamais réussi à le faire parler de ses émotions et il suspectait que les sentiments n’étaient pas une chose facile pour Sherlock… ou peut-être qu’il ne prenait tout simplement jamais le temps de les analyser. Sa franchise et son honnêteté, surtout après ce qui s’était passé, étaient plutôt surprenantes, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire.

— J’ai décidé que nous devons parler ouvertement si nous voulons sauver notre amitié… à condition que tu regrettes tes paroles, mais je vois que c’est le cas.

Ces mots envoyèrent un mélange de soulagement et de déception à travers le corps de John. Du soulagement que leur amitié était tellement importante pour Sherlock qu’il était prêt à pardonner à John sa transgression, mais de la déception que Sherlock ne pensait pas que leur relation puisse changer.

— Oui, je les regrette du plus profond de moi. Ce n’était pas mon intention de te blesser, je… me suis laissé emporter.

Cet excuse sonnait creux même aux oreilles de John. Mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit une petite lueur de joie dans les yeux de Sherlock et John se détendit légèrement.

— Et je ne voulais pas suggérer que pour moi le sexe est indispensable dans une relation, se dépêcha d’ajouter John avant qu’il ne puisse changer d’avis et cacher ses sentiments comme un lâche.

La lumière disparut des yeux de Sherlock.

— Et dire que je pensais que nous avions une conversation honnête.

— Je dis la vérité ! dit John, et lorsque Sherlock commença à se lever, John attrapa ses poignets pour l’en empêcher. Je n’aurais pas besoin d’avoir de coucher avec toi si nous étions dans une relation romantique.

Et comme Sherlock restait parfaitement silencieux, John s’efforça de continuer :

— J’ai bien vu que tu aimes embrasser et que tu… tiens à moi et je… je t’aime, Sherlock.

John ne supporta pas d’entendre sa voix dérailler durant les derniers mots, alors qu’il se rendait vulnérable à toutes les remarques abrasives qui étaient à disposition de Sherlock, mais il devait régler cette affaire.

— Si tu me laissais seulement exprimer mes sentiments pour toi… ce serait suffisant.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent mais John avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne pouvait pas déterminer ce qui se passait dans celle de Sherlock. Il ne pouvait même pas deviner si son ami était ému ou dégoûté par la déclaration d’amour de John. Les secondes passèrent et finalement Sherlock repoussa les mains de John avant de se lever.

— Je dois y réfléchir, murmura-t-il doucement. Ce n’est pas un Non, mais… il est tard. Trop tard pour prendre des décisions importantes.

Sur ces mots, Sherlock disparut en direction de sa chambre et John s’affaissa dans son fauteuil. Il savait qu’il devrait être content que Sherlock ne l’avait pas rejeté sur le champ et qu’il accordait encore tant d’importance à leur amitié qu’il ne voulait pas la détruire en prenant une décision trop hâtive. Néanmoins, une part de lui-même ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment cette nuit se serait déroulée si John ne l’avait pas ruinée. Il ne serait certainement pas assis dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé qui refroidissait, en train de regarder fixement le fauteuil vide de Sherlock. Non, ils seraient probablement enlacés dans le lit de John et… ce genre de pensées ne l’aidaient pas.

John soupira et ramena sa tasse et celle de Sherlock dans la cuisine. Il s’arrêta un instant quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer puis il força ses jambes à le porter jusqu’à sa chambre. Obliger Sherlock à répondre maintenant n’aiderait pas son cas. Par conséquent attendre qu’il sorte de la salle de bain était hors de question. John grimpa dans son lit et ramena les couvertures jusqu’à son nez. Il était quasiment sûr qu’il attendrait le sommeil en vain, car son esprit était trop occupé par cette pensée : combien de temps faudrait-il à Sherlock pour donner une réponse à sa proposition… et serait-elle en sa faveur. Les heures passèrent lentement pendant que John regardait les ombres se mouvoir sur le plafond et imaginait tous les dénuements possibles. Il s’endormit au lever du soleil, convaincu qu’il avait complètement foutu en l’air ses chances d’avoir la relation qu’il voulait avec Sherlock.

OOO

Que devrait-il faire ?

Un soupir discret s’échappa des lèvres de Sherlock, qui regardait les ombres se mouvoir sur le plafond, allongé sur le lit. Il aurait voulu prétendre que c’était rare qu’il ne sache pas quoi faire, mais une telle déclaration ferait de lui un menteur. À vrai dire, il s’était retrouvé à court de ressources un nombre incalculable de fois, notamment en ce qui concernait sa sexualité. Un sourire morne tira les lèvres de Sherlock quand les souvenirs qui l’avaient le plus marqué lui revinrent en mémoire.

_— Tu n’as personne à inviter pour ton anniversaire, mon chéri ?_

_Maman lui sourit avec espoir, mais Sherlock secoua la tête et se retint de justesse de lui envoyer un regard méprisant. Il ne ferait que perdre du temps loin de ses expériences scientifiques s’il la mettait en colère et était puni pour son manque de respect._

_— Ce sont tous des idiots, dit Sherlock au pot de miel et il récolta un soupir de sa mère et un petit rire sympathique de Mycroft._

_— Tu rencontreras des gens plus intéressants quand tu iras à l’université dans quelques mois, dit Mycroft. Tu as assez d’avance dans les sujets que tu as choisis pour commencer directement par le deuxième semestre et je suis sûr que tu trouveras une jeune femme intelligence avec qui passer ton temps._

_— Ou un jeune homme, ajouta maman, et Sherlock sentit plus qu’il ne vit qu’elle fronçait les sourcils vers son fils ainé pour ne pas avoir inclus cette possibilité. Ça n’a pas d’importance qui tu ramènes à la maison, Sherlock. Nous voudrions seulement te voir heureux._

_Sherlock pressa les lèvres en une fine ligne pour retenir la remarque blessante qui était sur le bout de sa langue. Il était heureux quand il pouvait travailler sur ses expériences ou construire son Palace Mental. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il devrait passer du temps avec des gens stupides qui ne le comprenaient pas et qui essayaient de le retenir avec leur visions et attentes insignifiantes ? Les relations étaient quelque chose de compliqué. Sherlock avait au moins appris ça à l’école. Une petite-amie ou un petit-ami avait besoin d’une attention constante et ils devenaient agacés et grincheux si on les ignorait trop longtemps. Et puis, il y avait toute la partie sexuelle. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Sherlock à cette pensée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était si obsédé par le sexe. Le plaisir qu’ils y trouvaient s’expliquait par de simples réactions biochimiques. Ça n’avait rien d’extraordinaire. Sans compter que Sherlock doutait que ce soit une expérience très satisfaisante quand elle impliquait des jeunes de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans commandés par leurs hormones. Il n’avait pas vraiment apprécié de devoir s’occuper de sa propre érection matinale. Ce n’était pas déplaisant en soi, mais Sherlock n’avait pas non plus ressenti le besoin de répéter l’expérience si ce n’était pas nécessaire._

_— Peu importe son sexe, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu’un, continua Mycroft après avoir englouti trois sandwichs, et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Fais-moi confiance, dit-il en souriant avec son air « Je-suis-ton-grand-frère-et-je-sais-de-quoi-je-parle ». Vois ça comme une expérience pour déterminer ce que tu aimes._

_Sherlock leva un sourcil mais ne jugea pas ces paroles dignes d’un commentaire, bien que des pensées défilaient dans son esprit. D’habitude il ignorait son grand frère mais Mycroft avait peut-être raison cette fois, quoique Sherlock ne l’aurait pas admis même si sa vie en dépendait. Ça n’avait pas d’importance qu’il soit agacé par l’idée qu’il devrait tomber amoureux, ou au moins avoir des rapports sexuels, mais peut-être que Mycroft avait raison et que Sherlock devrait traiter ça comme une expérience. Peut-être qu’il découvrirait qu’il n’était pas différent de ses pairs, au moins de ce point de vue-là, d’autant qu’il était déjà considéré comme un phénomène de foire à cause de son intelligence et de son intérêt pour le crime et les poisons._

Voilà comment ça avait commencé.

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir quand il se rappela comment il avait conçu les paramètres de son expérience avant d’aller à l’université. Il n’avait jamais été attiré sexuellement par qui que ce soit, mais il s’était quand même forcé à rester à l’affut pour quelqu’un qui… n’était pas agaçant. Son choix s’était arrêté sur Nathalie, qui avait un humour mordant et qui était très douée en chimie. Elle était également belle, d’un point de vue objectif. Ils étaient devenus amis très rapidement durant le deuxième semestre de Sherlock à l’université, et ils seraient peut-être restés amis pour la vie si son expérience stupide n’avait pas tout ruiné. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de regretter la manière dont les choses s’étaient déroulées entre eux… et tout ça parce qu’il avait écouté Mycroft pour une fois.

Ils n’étaient pas sortis pas ensemble mais ils s’entendaient bien à l’époque, et quand Sherlock lui avait admis qu’il n’avait jamais couché avec quelqu’un, Nathalie s’était dit que ce serait une bonne idée d’être sa première fois. Sherlock avait pensé que c’était parfait pour son expérience, bien qu’il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Quelque part, cela avait semblé malvenu de lui admettre qu’il n’était pas vraiment intéressé par le sexe mais qu’il se sentait obligé d’essayer car c’était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Sherlock avait aimé l’embrasser, ainsi qu’être physiquement proche d’elle, la sensation de sa peau, de son poids pesant sur lui. Mais ensuite, trop vite, il avait dû endurer l’acte sexuel, qui ne s’était pas mal déroulé, mais Sherlock n’y avait vu aucun intérêt et n’en avait tiré aucun plaisir car les sensations étaient trop étranges. Il avait marqué cette partie de son expérience comme un échec. Il avait apprécié de pouvoir rester dans les bras de Nathalie une fois cette corvée terminée, et Sherlock sourit avec affection à ce souvenir. Il avait regretté ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps ainsi, que ce soit avant ou après le sexe.

Puis le sourire s’effaça quand il se rappela le regard dévasté de Nathalie lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’il ne voulait pas répéter l’expérience. Elle s’était efforcée de faire bonne figure et avait suggéré qu’il était peut-être gay (c’était une femme ouverte d’esprit) mais leur amitié ne s’en était jamais remise. La tension que cette seule nuit avait mise sur leur relation n’avait jamais disparu et Sherlock fut presque soulagé quand Nathalie changea d’université. « Presque » seulement car… il avait perdu sa seule amie à cause de quelque chose d’aussi stupide que le sexe. Et à l’époque il ne s’était toujours pas admis que le sexe n’était tout simplement pas pour lui, pensa Sherlock douloureusement en se remémorant la suite de cette expérience.

Il avait essayé divers actes avec d’autres personnes, et il avait découvert que certains étaient pires que d’autres, mais que dans l’ensemble il n’en appréciait aucun : au mieux il s’ennuyait et au pire le surplus de stimulation était insupportable. Un jour, après une expérience de plus avec un homme dont il avait oublié le nom, Sherlock avait réalisé qu’il n’aimait pas du tout le sexe, sous aucune de ses formes.

Après s’être enfin avoué la vérité, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour analyser ce qu’il apprécierait avec un partenaire et ce qui était hors de question. Malheureusement, ce qu’il avait à offrir n’était jamais assez pour personne et cela le ramena à la question du moment : serait-ce suffisant pour John ? Son ami lui avait assuré qu’il n’avait pas besoin de sexe pour être avec Sherlock, mais comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui après ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux il y a seulement quelques heures ? Il était très probable que John se sentait simplement coupable de sa réaction après le coming out de Sherlock et qu’il voulait se racheter après ses paroles blessantes.

Sherlock soupira dans la pièce vide. Il savait pourquoi John avait été si odieux et il croyait son ami quand il disait qu’il l’aimait mais… était-ce suffisant ? John aimait le sexe, surtout avec les gens qui lui étaient chers, et Sherlock ne serait pas en mesure de lui fournir cette part importante pour lui s’ils commençaient ce genre de relation. En tout cas, pas de la manière dont John avait l’habitude.

Si Sherlock avait pu arriver au moment où il expliquait à son ou sa partenaire potentielle ce qu’il aimait ou ne le dérangeait pas et ce qui était parfaitement hors de question, alors il aurait pu juger des sentiments de John sur ce sujet. Non pas que son jugement était parfait, comme cela avait été prouvé à plusieurs reprises à Sherlock. Il n’avait pas assez de données pour prendre une décision… et il ne savait pas s’il était sage de suivre les conseils de Mycroft – encore.

_Sherlock marchait depuis moins de quinze minutes quand une voiture noire s’arrêta à côté de lui. Elle n’était ni inattendue ni la bienvenue. Évidemment, Mycroft avait ses caméras – ses yeux toujours vigilants – dirigées vers l’appartement de Baker Street. Il était prêt à interférer à chaque fois qu’il pensait que Sherlock était dépassé par les événements et qu’il pouvait jouer le rôle qu’il avait le plus pratiqué : se mêler des affaires de son petit frère._

_Sherlock dirigea son regard le plus noir aux vitres foncées de la voiture et continua à marcher. La voiture roula à côté de lui et Sherlock savait qu’il ne pourrait pas échapper à son frère cette fois. S’il avait voulu éviter Mycroft après être sorti de l’appartement dans un tel état de détresse, il aurait dû planifier son itinéraire très soigneusement. Il ne l’avait pas fait. Et maintenant, en plus de tout ce qui s’était déjà passé cette nuit, Sherlock serait forcé d’endurer une conversation avec son frère. Formidable. Inutile de retarder l’inévitable. Sherlock s’arrêta brusquement et la voiture l’imita. Avec un regard meurtrier, Sherlock ouvrit la portière arrière et se glissa sur la banquette._

_— Bonsoir, mon cher frère, dit Mycroft d’une voix trainante depuis sa position en face de Sherlock._

_Il portait un costume trois pièces comme toujours – Sherlock soupçonnait parfois qu’il dormait habillé de cette manière – et avait un ordinateur portable en équilibre sur les genoux, et il étudia son frère. Sherlock renifla en réponse aux salutations de son frère et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Il savait ce que Mycroft avait vu et ce qu’il pouvait en déduire. Sherlock n’avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit._

_— Tu vois, Sherlock, je peux déduire presque toute ta soirée, y compris ta dispute avec John, mais ce serait utile si tu pouvais me donner les détails._

_— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?_

_Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et il fut soulagé de voir que la voiture ne faisait que tourner en rond dans Londres. Au moins il n’avait pas besoin de se demander s’il allait atterrir chez Mycroft._

_— Tu te doutes bien, dit son frère en fermant l’ordinateur avant de le poser sur la banquette, que j’ai besoin de savoir comment John a pu t’exaspérer à un point tel que tu es au bord de la rechute._

_— Pourquoi est-ce que tu présumes que John y est pour quelque chose ? Peut-être que je m’ennuie et que je suis fatigué de faire semblant d’être un gentil petit garçon._

_Sherlock n’essaya pas de nier l’autre déduction de Mycroft. Ce serait inutile, étant donné que son frère le connaissait suffisamment pour voir les signes de… la tentation quand ils apparaissaient. Et en effet, Sherlock était tenté. Tenté d’engourdir la douleur dans sa poitrine avec une petite injection. Tenté de sombrer dans l’oubli et la béatitude que seule sa drogue préférée pouvait lui apporter. Ce serait tellement plus facile que de gérer ses émotions, de gérer le rejet de John. Pour autant, cela ne signifiait pas qu’il allait se confier à son grand frère comme s’il avait à nouveau douze ans._

_— Nous savons tous les deux que seul le bon Docteur est assez cher à tes yeux pour réussir à blesser tes sentiments suffisamment pour que tu retournes dans tes mauvaises habitudes. Fais nous gagner du temps Sherlock, et parle-moi._

_— Tu as réussi à ne pas grimacer quand tu as dit « sentiments », se moqua Sherlock mais il accepta néanmoins le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet que Mycroft sortit de sa veste. Est-ce que tu as pris des leçons ?_

_La première bouffée de la cigarette lui brûla les poumons, et Sherlock la chérit et fuma la cigarette jusqu’au filtre avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol de la voiture. Mycroft ne broncha pas devant son comportement, au grand dam de Sherlock. À la place il prit lui aussi une cigarette du paquet et l’alluma, juste quand Sherlock allait en prendre une deuxième. Ils fumèrent tous les deux en silence pendant un certain temps jusqu’à qu’à ce que Sherlock ne puisse plus le supporter._

_— Est-ce que c’est ta version d’une sortie en famille ? Rouler en ville la nuit et fumer des cigarettes avec ton frère ?_

_— Non, dit Mycroft en attrapant un cendrier placé sous son siège et en éteignant sa cigarette. À vrai dire je devais m’occuper d’une affaire internationale mais tu es plus haut placé dans ma liste de priorités que les élections à… Enfin, peu importe._

_— Je suis ému, grogna Sherlock._

_Il ignora la petite part de lui qui était effectivement – juste un tout petit peu – émue par l’inquiétude que son frère avait pour lui. Il ne donnerait pas à Mycroft la satisfaction de craquer devant lui et de pleurer sur son épaule. Non, Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu’il était censé faire exactement de tout ce gâchis, mais il n’allait sûrement pas s’humilier devant son frère. La dernière fois qu’il avait pleuré dans les bras de Mycroft avait eu lieu il y a deux décennies, quand Redbeard était mort, et Sherlock n’allait pas répéter l’expérience ce soir._

_— On va jouer à un jeu._

_La voix de Mycroft interrompit les pensées de Sherlock et il fronça les sourcils vers son grand frère._

_— Quel genre de jeu ?_

_— Ton jeu préféré, bien entendu. Je vais déduire ce qui s’est passé ce soir et si j’ai raison tu devras me dire comment tu as fait pour en arriver là._

_Pendant un instant Sherlock fut tenté de demander que la voiture se gare afin de s’éloigner de son frère, mais il ne le fit pas. À la place il acquiesça et se laissa aller contre le dossier confortable de la banquette en cuir. Bien sûr, Sherlock voulait seulement que Mycroft déduise les faits afin que son frère le laisse enfin tranquille. Cela n’avait absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de recevoir l’avis de son frère ou, que Dieu l’en garde, sa sympathie._

_— John avait un rendez-vous ce soir et il ne s’est pas bien terminé._

_— Tu sais ça grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Ce n’est pas très impressionnant, Mycroft._

_— J’ai regardé la vidéo. Ce n’est pas de la triche, c’est être observateur, dit Mycroft avec un sourire prétentieux auquel Sherlock répondit avec un regard glacial. De toute évidence tu as fait quelque chose pour mettre le bon Docteur en colère. Il a allumé la lumière à l’étage quelques minutes après son retour et on pouvait le voir marcher de long en large dans sa chambre avant qu’il n’éteigne à nouveau la lumière._

_— Voyeur !_

_Mycroft balaya les accusations de Sherlock d’un revers de main._

_— Cela fait partie de mon travail. Ça n’a aucune importance, retournons à ce qui nous importe. Tu es monté dans sa chambre trois heures après votre première dispute et vous avez réglé votre différend… avant de démarrer une nouvelle dispute._

_— Je devrais vérifier qu’il n’y a pas de caméra dans l’appartement, murmura Sherlock._

_Il espérait que cette accusation pourrait distraire son frère suffisamment longtemps pour éviter la discussion à venir. Sans succès._

_— Je n’en ai pas besoin et tu le sais bien. Il n’y a pas de caméra dans vos chambres, et aucune dans l’appartement depuis ton dernier ratissage. C’était une déduction plutôt simple._

_— Dans ce cas tu peux aussi me dire ce que John a fait pour m’exaspérer, comme tu l’as dit avec tant d’éloquence._

_C’était clairement un challenge et Sherlock n’aimait pas la manière dont les yeux de Mycroft s’illuminèrent en réponse._

_— Rien de plus facile. Tu lui as dit que tu es asexuel, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu as pensé que c’était une bonne idée de faire ça après une dispute, et il a mal réagi à cette nouvelle._

_Quelque chose de sombre vacilla dans les profondeurs glacées des yeux de Mycroft. Les lèvres de Sherlock se levèrent en un sourire mauvais._

_— Ce n’est pas la peine de juger John pour ses préjugés. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui de ce point de vue._

_Mycroft se tut et Sherlock en prit note dans son Palace Mental. Il eut le temps de fumer deux autres cigarettes avant que son frère ne retrouve sa voix._

_— Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire culpabiliser à propos de ta sexualité, dit Mycroft en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et Sherlock regarda avec fascination quand une légère rougeur monta à ses joues. Et si c’est ce que j’ai fait, je m’en excuse._

_— Je pense que je dois signaler à la Reine que le Gouvernement Britannique a été remplacé par un extraterrestre._

_Sherlock regarda son frère, atterré, puis secoua la tête lentement. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que son frère venait de s’excuser pour toutes ses remarques blessantes sur la sexualité de Sherlock. Ses excuses ne devraient pas être suffisantes pour que Sherlock lui pardonne, mais dans un sens… elles l’étaient. Que Mycroft s’excuse – pour quoi que ce soit – était presque sans précédent, et Sherlock savait que pour eux cela revenait à se mettre à genoux ou à se prendre dans les bras en pleurant._

_— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi le Docteur Watson a si mal réagi à ton coming out alors qu’il m’a toujours semblé être un homme ouvert d’esprit._

_Sherlock accepta le changement de sujet avec un soupir et un haussement d’épaules._

_— Ça a sûrement un rapport avec la conversation que nous avons eue à propos de sa transidentité et sur pourquoi son rencard a mal tourné._

_Mycroft fronça les sourcils de confusion, et si Sherlock n’avait pas été si épuisé il aurait pris plaisir à enregistrer cette expression dans son Palace Mental. Mais tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était rentrer à la maison et se cacher dans sa chambre, si possible pour toujours._

_— Vous avez parlé de sa transidentité car vous avez abordé le sujet de votre première dispute… qui avait un rapport avec son identité. Tu as dit quelque chose qui a provoqué des émotions pénibles pour John… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais fait ça ?_

_— Parce que, rétorqua Sherlock, jusqu’à il y a quatre heures je n’avais pas la moindre idée que John était transgenre._

_Cet aveu réduit Mycroft au silence et Sherlock eut le temps de fumer quatre cigarettes, et une fois que son frère fut remis du choc, même Sherlock se sentait suffisamment calme pour avoir une conversation polie avec lui – pendant au moins dix minutes._

Décider si suivre le conseil de Mycroft entrainerait le résultat souhaité aurait dû être facile mais… ce n’était pas le cas. Sherlock soupira en regardant les ombres bouger sur le plafond. En général il prenait tous les risques possibles, même les plus hasardeux, tant qu’il y avait la plus petite chance de succès, mais cette fois… il voulait une garantie. Une garantie que sa décision ne ruinerait pas son amitié avec John. Une garantie que ce n’était pas trop tard pour réparer ce qui s’était brisé au cours des dernières heures et qu’ils pouvaient encore revenir à leur premier baiser. Une garantie que tout ne tournerait pas au vinaigre et que Sherlock ne finirait pas seul une fois de plus. Oui, ce serait bien d’avoir une garantie mais Sherlock savait bien qu’une telle chose n’existait pas. Pas en ce qui concernait John Watson et – mon Dieu, oserait-il le dire – les sentiments. Les deux étaient des variables complètement imprévisibles, et Sherlock devait encore trouver une solution au problème.

Les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et amenèrent les bruits de la circulation encombrée quand Sherlock prit enfin une décision puis accorda quelques minutes de repos à son cerveau épuisé.

OOO

John ne voulait pas se lever. Son premier instinct quand il s’éveilla fut de s’enfouir sous les couvertures et de rester caché dans sa chambre jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Ce serait plus facile que d’affronter Sherlock. Au moins, tant que John ignorait la décision de son ami en ce qui concernait leur relation, il pouvait entretenir le fantasme que tout irait bien. Que Sherlock leur donnerait une chance et… que John ne finirait pas par la ruiner.

— Et puis merde, marmonna John.

Il tituba hors de son lit et traversa la pièce jusqu’à son armoire. Il n’était pas arrivé à ce point de sa vie en se cachant des problèmes. S’il s’en était caché… non, c’était impossible à imaginer car John doutait qu’il serait encore en vie aujourd’hui s’il n’avait pas trouvé le courage de vivre comme l’homme qu’il était.

John attrapa un jean et un pull de son armoire puis fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua sa barbe qui commençait à repousser. Comme il ne travaillait pas et n’avait pas de rencard, habituellement il ne se serait pas rasé vu qu’il l’avait fait la veille au soir avant de sortir, mais…

John se retrouva devant le miroir de la salle de bain avec de la mousse à raser sur son visage plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible. Certains diraient que c’était stupide, mais si Sherlock décidait, contre tout espoir, qu’il voulait plus d’intimité avec John alors celui-ci ne voulait pas ruiner un potentiel baiser avec de la barbe piquante. Il ne savait pas si Sherlock voudrait l’embrasser, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. John avait embrassé suffisamment de personnes, durant ses années d’études en médecine, qui s’étaient plaintes de ses joues rugueuses et de leurs lèvres abimées. Il ne voulait pas ajouter Sherlock à cette liste. Surtout quand il se sentait désormais plus confortable avec un visage rasé. Il n’avait plus besoin de laisser pousser sa barbe pour se sentir assuré de sa virilité et il ne craignait pas non plus d’être pris pour une femme s’il n’avait pas de poils sur le visage. Ce qui était une bonne chose vu que John avait été informé à de nombreuses reprises que sa barbe ressemblait à de la choucroute lui sortant du visage.

Secouant la tête devant ces pensées inutiles, John sortit enfin de la salle de bain pour aller dans la cuisine. Il n’y avait aucun signe que Sherlock était passé par là depuis la nuit dernière et John soupira doucement. Il ne savait même pas s’il était déçu ou soulagé de savoir que son ami n’était pas encore debout. Le suspense pourrait très bien le tuer mais au moins John pouvait savourer une tasse de thé brulant avant que son monde se ne soit détruit par Sherlock car…

Non. John sourit tristement en allumant la bouilloire. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de chance pour que Sherlock veuille tenter une relation avec lui. Pas après la nuit précédente. Pas après…

— Si tu pouvais faire des œufs et du bacon avec du pain grillé, ce serait merveilleux.

John se cogna la main contre le placard quand il se retourna soudainement pour faire face à Sherlock.

— Mon Dieu, tu as une mine affreuse.

Les mots s’échappèrent de la bouche de John avant qu’il n’ait la chance de la fermer. _« Bravo Watson, super. Mieux vaut continuer à insulter Sherlock, comme ça l’idée de t’embrasser ne lui traversera même pas l’esprit ! »_

— Merci pour l’information. Je ne serais pas arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul.

Un sourire en coin orna les lèvres de Sherlock et il s’effondra presque sur l’une des chaises de la cuisine.

— De toute évidence, même moi je ne peux plus supporter de dormir seulement une heure en trois jours.

— Une heure, répéta John, incrédule, tout en rassemblant les ingrédients pour le petit-déjeuner qu’on lui avait commandé. Mais tu es allé te coucher vers… Oh !

Bien sûr que Sherlock ne s’était pas endormi immédiatement, tout comme John n’avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil pendant des heures. Son ami avait certainement passé heure après heure à analyser ses interactions avec John avant de prendre une décision basée sur les données qu’il avait recueillies.

— Je suis désolé que tu n’aies pas réussi à dormir juste parce que…

— Arrête !

John releva brusquement la tête à l’intonation brusque de Sherlock, et il rencontra des yeux injectés de sang mais perçants.

— Arrête de t’excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n’es pas responsable.

John fronça les sourcils et chauffa l’huile dans la poêle avant d’y déposer le bacon.

— Mais c’est quand même de ma faute. Si je n’avais pas été aussi stupide et si on ne s’était pas disputé alors tu aurais pu dormir.

— Qu’est ce que tu en sais ?

Les épaules de Sherlock s’affaissèrent et il poussa un petit soupir, et tout à coup il eut l’air aussi fatigué qu’il l’était probablement. Il y avait une teinte grisâtre sur ses joues et ses boucles étaient emmêlées.

— Ça m’arrive souvent de ne pas pouvoir dormir parce que mes pensées ne s’arrêtent jamais. De toute façon, ce n’est pas la question. Je veux qu’on arrête de s’excuser. Tu m’as pardonné pour mes paroles irréfléchies après ton rencard et je te pardonne pour les insultes que ta colère a alimentées, et c’est tout.

John faillit laisser tomber les œufs sur le sol lorsque les derniers mots de Sherlock le frappèrent de plein fouet. _« C’est tout ! »_ Bien entendu. Comment avait-il pu oser espérer autre chose ? Quelque chose de mieux ? Il devrait être satisfait que Sherlock lui avait pardonné et que leur amitié n’était pas détruite. Pourtant, John était… Non, pas déçu. Ce mot ne représentait pas la douleur atroce qui le brûlait dans la poitrine à l’idée qu’il n’aurait _jamais_ ce qu’il voulait de Sherlock. Ils ne se réveilleraient jamais ensemble dans le même lit. Ils ne se feraient pas de câlins sur le canapé devant un marathon de Doctor Who. Peut-être même qu’ils ne vieilliraient pas ensemble. Peut-être qu’ils ne se parleraient plus ou que Sherlock trouverait quelqu’un qui n’était pas un abruti fini et il demanderait à John de déménager et…

— J’aimerais des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner, pas des cendres.

Ce rappel amusé arriva juste à temps pour que John puisse sauver la majeure partie de leur petit-déjeuner, et il le déposa sur la table. Il regarda Sherlock manger son repas avec enthousiasme. D’ordinaire il apprécierait un événement aussi rare, mais cette fois-ci John ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à sourire. C’était formidable que Sherlock cède aux besoins de son corps, mais c’était un plaisir bien faible quand John considérait ce qu’il venait de perdre.

— Tu as terminé ? demanda Sherlock.

John baissa le regard vers son assiette à moitié vide. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir avaler une bouchée de plus sans se rendre malade et vomir sur la table de cuisine. Pas quand ses intestins lui donnaient l’impression qu’ils étaient noués comme le Nœud Gordien. John se contenta de repousser son assiette au lieu d’exprimer ses pensées.

— Bien, dit Sherlock, maintenant nous pouvons enfin discuter.

— Discuter ?

John fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien encore parler. Pas après que Sherlock avait décidé de ne pas lui donner une deuxième chance. Ou peut-être qu’il avait déjà changé de sujet et qu’ils allaient discuter du stockage de nouveaux morceaux de corps humains dans le frigo.

— Oui, je pense qu’on devrait être sur la même longueur d’ondes si nous voulons essayer, dit Sherlock à la table.

— Essayer ?

John était sincèrement confus et voir Sherlock sursauter devant cette simple question ne l’aida pas.

— Ça, dit Sherlock en les montrant tous les deux. Nous. Ensemble. Je pensais que tu voulais… Laisse tomber, finit Sherlock en repoussant sa chaise et en se levant. Si tu as pris ta décision et que tu penses que ça ne vaut pas la…

— Arrête. Attends juste deux secondes.

John leva les mains vers Sherlock qui avait l’air prêt à détaler de la pièce. Ce n’était pas possible, si ? Deux personnes ne devraient pas pouvoir méprendre les paroles de l’autre à ce point-là, et pourtant ils avaient réussi. — Donc tu veux dire que… tu veux bien me donner une chance ? Romantiquement ? dit John en priant que sa voix n’était pas sortie aussi enrouée et pleine d’espoir qu’elle avait sonné à ses propres oreilles.

— Oui.

Un mot si simple, et John aurait pu pleurer de soulagement quand il l’entendit. C’était une bonne chose qu’il était déjà assis, sinon ses genoux auraient lâché devant cette révélation impromptue.

— Bien. C’est bien… génial, en fait.

Le sourire hésitant de Sherlock accueillit celui de John. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que John réalisa qu’il n’était pas la seule personne de la pièce à être si anxieuse, et cela le calma considérablement.

— Du thé ? offrit-il, prêt pour toute conversation que Sherlock voudrait avoir avec lui.

— Oui, s’il te plait.

OOO

Sherlock serra les mains autour de la tasse jusqu’à ce qu’il fût certain que la céramique allait craquer. Cela les distrairait de la conversation qui était sur le point de se passer, et ce serait une bonne chose, mais… Non, Sherlock voulait en finir, afin de savoir, enfin, s’il avait pris la bonne décision.

Cela n’avait pas été facile de décider s’il devait donner une deuxième chance à John. Non pas car Sherlock ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait mis sa vie entre les mains de John bien trop souvent pour douter qu’il soit en sécurité avec lui. Tout du moins c’était sa vie qui était en sécurité avec lui. C’était pour son cœur – oui, Sherlock admettait en avoir un – qu’il était inquiet. John ne lui ferait pas de mal intentionnellement, pas après la nuit dernière, mais cela pourrait quand même arriver. Il était tout à fait possible que le genre de relation que Sherlock avait à proposer ne conviendrait pas à John et que celui-ci ne s’en rendrait compte que plus tard. Ils se sépareraient et il était peu probable que leur amitié survivrait à une telle blessure. Mais comme Mycroft l’avait fait remarquer, il n’y avait pas de meilleure alternative. C’était mieux que de passer le reste de leur vie à prétendre que rien ne s’était pas passé et à se demander _« et si… ? »_ Cela les détruirait tous les deux, et s’il y avait une option qui incluait plus d’intimité entre John et lui, alors Sherlock ne pouvait que choisir cette voie. Peu importait qu’elle avait le potentiel de le blesser terriblement en fin de compte. De plus, John avait également son mot à dire.

Sherlock regarda vers John qui attendait en silence, et décida que le moment était venu de démarrer la conversation. Il posa sa tasse sur la petite table près de son fauteuil, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler avant que son courage ne l’abandonne.

— J’aime embrasser, avec et sans la langue, et prendre dans les bras. J’aime aussi les… câlins de temps en temps, dit Sherlock et il ignora la manière dont son visage rougissait devant ce mot ridicule. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire ces choses-là quand nous sommes nus, mais… dit Sherlock en se préparant à voir la déception qui serait bientôt manifeste sur le visage de John. Je ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec toi. N’importe quel acte sexuel. Je ne te toucherai pas sexuellement et je ne veux pas non plus être touché de cette manière. Ça ne me dérange pas si tu te branles quand nous sommes tous les deux au lit ou ailleurs, mais je n’y participerai sous aucune forme.

C’était dit. Enfin. Il avait exprimé toutes ses conditions et ses limites clairement, et John pouvait les examiner. Sherlock s’avachit dans son fauteuil et résista à l’envie de détourner le regard quand il sentit les yeux de John sur lui. Cela lui demanda pas mal de courage mais Sherlock se força à regarder John et à _l’observer_. La première chose que Sherlock remarqua était l’absence complète de déception. Il y avait plutôt de la curiosité, du soulagement et une bonne dose d’affection en évidence sur le visage de John. C’était de loin la réaction la plus positive que Sherlock n’avait jamais obtenue après son petit discours – qu’il avait amélioré au fils des ans – mais il n’autorisait toujours pas l’espoir à éclore dans sa poitrine.

— Tout ce qui concerne le sexe n’est pas négociable. Tu pourras éventuellement me convaincre de te tenir la main, enfin pas pendant une enquête, mais tu ne me convaincras pas de participer à une quelconque activité sexuelle avec toi.

John fronça les sourcils et le cœur de Sherlock se brisa. Évidemment que ce ne serait pas assez pour John. Ce n’était jamais assez pour personne. La plupart des gens considéraient que les baisers, se prendre dans les bras, les câlins étaient agréables mais que le sexe était indispensable, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas contribuer à cette partie essentielle de la relation. En théorie il pouvait le faire mais… ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine. Sherlock ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait endurer des actes qu’il pouvait à peine tolérer et le mettait mal à l’aise, seulement parce que son partenaire le voulait. Il ne demanderait pas non plus ce genre de services de son partenaire. Au moins Sherlock avait appris que John n’était pas différent des autres immédiatement, plutôt qu’après s’être impliqué encore plus dans leur relation.

Il était sur le point de se lever, sans savoir où aller mais conscient qu’il avait besoin d’un endroit calme pour s’en remettre, quand la voix de John l’arrêta net.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j’essayerais de te forcer à coucher avec moi quand tu as déjà exprimé que tu ne le voulais pas ? dit-il avec de l’incrédulité et pas qu’un peu de colère dans la voix. Rien que l’idée de me branler quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi est déjà incroyablement sexy donc je ne te demanderais rien d’autre que tu ne veux pas donner. Et donc je me demande d’où t’es venu l’idée que je réclamerais plus que ce que tu as à donner. C’est qui, ces connards qui ont essayé de te forcer à coucher avec eux ?!

Sherlock cligna des yeux. Il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. John était en colère pour lui, pas contre lui. Même Mycroft n’avait pas levé un sourcil quand il avait deviné que son frère était bouleversé pour une histoire de sexe _consensuelle_ il y a presque dix ans. Peu importait que Sherlock n’avait pas consentit, parce qu’il avait _voulu_ le sexe. C’était plutôt…

— Il ne m’a pas exactement forcé. Il… Je suppose qu’on peut dire qu’il m’a fait culpabiliser.

Si c’était possible les yeux de John se firent encore plus sombres après cet aveu, et pendant une seconde Sherlock eut peur que le mauvais caractère de son ami ne prenne le dessus. Le moment passa et les yeux de John s’éclaircirent quand il se reprit en main.

— Je promets que je ne te ferai jamais ça. Jamais. Je ferai probablement des erreurs et toi aussi et on se disputera, comme d’habitude, mais je ne te manipulerai jamais pour que tu me donnes quelque chose qui te mets mal à l’aise. Enfin, si tu veux encore de moi.

Sherlock sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se lever en ce qui pouvait seulement être décrit comme un sourire ridiculement radieux, mais ça ne le dérangea pas car un sourire identique fleurit sur le visage de John.

— Bien sûr que j’ai encore envie d’être avec toi. J’ai toujours voulu être avec toi.

Sherlock ne sut pas qui avait bougé le premier, mais tout à coup ils étaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre au milieu du salon, et l’expérience s’approcha de la perfection quand les lèvres de John trouvèrent celles de Sherlock pour ce qui fut le baiser le plus doux qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti.

— Du chocolat chaud avec des biscuits et un marathon de Doctor Who ? murmura John contre ses lèvres.

Sherlock répondit avec un autre baiser avant de passer les bras autour de John pour s’accrocher de toutes ses forces ce miracle, son miracle. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pourraient mal se passer, mais Sherlock était certain qu’il ne regretterait jamais sa décision. Pas tant qu’il était autorisé à tenir John dans ses bras.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
